Bathed in Sin
by Gangsta Videl
Summary: To bleed is to sin, and Farfarello makes sure Tot sins at his hands rather than Nagi's... [Squick. Squick-squick-squick.]


Bathed in Sin  
  
A/N: Squick. Squick-squick-squick. And I'd also like to add a very loud, "HELEEEEEEEEN!!!", which very few people will understand. x_X  
  
Let the records show that my Nanami minion found this idea hilarious, and that she conned Vegeta into it, and that both Schuldig and Tot are now afraid of her. X_x  
  
Disclaimer: SQUICK. Don't own it. Too frightening to own. Barely able to write it, Going to go lie down now... T_T Koyasu and the Bible are to be blamed. X_x Please do not blame me if this kills your brain or if your soul becomes a big, black, empty place. X_X  
  
**********  
  
'And when He had opened the fifth seal, I saw under the altar the souls of them that were slain for the word of God, and for the testimony which they held: And they cried with a loud voice, saying, How long, O Lord, holy and true, dost thou not judge and avenge our blood on them that dwell on the earth?'  
  
The Book of Revelations, 6:9-10  
  
***********  
  
Light glinted off of the blade of the knife, and off of the glass windows of the mansion. It was with some interest that had led the man here, to this place. A younger colleague of his had sworn to come here, or so the boy had said; and this man was here now to see just why.  
  
The man watched with a silent smile as the boy came out the door and closed it tight. He then watched as the boy checked the windows to make sure no one had heard him sneaking in and out before taking off down the street, a quick attempt to not get caught. But it was a bit too late for that, now, wasn't it?  
  
Farfarello grinned in the darkness. Nagi had been careless in his actions, and now... Now he would pay, with the blood of the innocent's.  
  
Tot.  
  
Creeping in through the back door had proved no problem for Farfarello; for being the most intelligent child prodigy in the history of Esset, Nagi sure did have a short-term memory. Forgetting to lock the door to his little girlfriend's house would cost him dearly one day; and it just so happened that today was such a day.  
  
The door closed with barely a click, and it made him---the 'intruder', as it were---quite proud of his abilities. All he had to do now was to locate the girl's room and get it over with.  
  
Now... which room was the girl's room?  
  
The killer scowled. Too many damn rooms to search through, and he wasn't about to wake anyone up and ask them. Which meant he'd probably end up scouting out the entire building. Dammit!  
  
He turned, preparing to look throughout the first floor. But it was as he was passing one of the insanely large flights of stairs that he saw it out of the corner of his eye---the flicker of a light going off. So either the girl was up there... or someone had discovered his presence.  
  
Farfarello grinned and ran his hand along his blade. Either way, he was prepared for it.  
  
He crouched low; ready to strike in a second, should it be some sort of security. When nothing happened, he had to shake off his disappointment. It seemed that no blood would be shed here tonight. But there was still something positive in it all---the girl was upstairs. And that thought alone was more than enough to make his eye gleam in anticipation.  
  
This... would be interesting.  
  
**********  
  
"Bye-bye, Nagi!" Tot sang out before dissolving into a fit of giggles. She cradled her old toy bunny to her chest, hugging it and rocking it at the same time. Even though Nagi had left a considerable time ago, she still wasn't over the fact that he'd come to visit her just yet.  
  
"Yeah!" she cheered, tossing Rabbi-chan up into the air and then catching him. "Nagi-kun and me are going to be sooo happy together one day!"  
  
"I'm sure you will, Tot," she answered herself, making her toy nod. Her slightly deepened pitch made it seem as though it were the toy talking instead of just the girl. "Can I come, too?"  
  
The blue-haired girl giggled. "Of course, Rabbi-chan! I don't wanna go anywhere without you!"  
  
Tot smiled and laid the bunny on the bed before taking a seat next to it. She let out a small yawn as she reached down and began to unbutton her pretty new white blouse. From top to bottom, just like always. And when the shirt was completely undone, Tot tugged her arms free of the puffy sleeves and tossed it down to the floor.  
  
That task complete, Tot set about unhooking her bra. Schön and Hell seemed to think that she was better suited to the kind that hooked in the front, so she wouldn't have to mess with twisting them all around her body so much. That didn't mean she still didn't have to figure out how to unhitch the tiny clasps.  
  
With a small smile of satisfaction, Tot gave the material one last tug before sending it, too, to the floor. There! That hadn't been so hard.  
  
Hopping up to her feet, Tot spun around quickly and looked back over her shoulder, trying to see the zipper on the back of her skirt. Oh, there it was! She gripped onto it with one hand, and the fabric with her other. Still trying to watch herself to make sure she did it right, Tot held the fabric steady and tugged the zipper down. Feeling the waistband loosen, she let go and stepped out of it, allowing it to join the rest of her outfit on the rug.  
  
The girl smiled to herself, proud that she didn't get the zipper caught this time. That wouldn't have been a very good thing to happen at this hour.  
  
Stretching out once more, Tot turned and scurried over to her vanity. She pointedly avoided looking in the mirror, not wanting to see a full view of her nearly naked self. Though, if she had, she might have caught sight of something glinting just outside her open door...  
  
Instead, she merely knelt down on the carpet and opened the bottom drawer. It was rather heavy, being fully laden with her nightclothes and whatnot, but not so that it was impossible to move. It was just a slight struggle that could sometimes prove very noisy---like, if she were to drop it on her toes again. But she'd been thinking ahead this time---and there was no way that hunk of wood was going to hit her foot today!  
  
Looking down at the sea of ruffles and pastels, Tot finally decided that the pretty lilac-colored one would be the best, and tugged it out. At least it wasn't on the bottom this time, so none of her other clothes fell out. That was good.  
  
What happened next... wasn't.  
  
Just as she was lifting the nightgown up (checking it for some unforeseen thing), Tot caught a glimpse in the mirror. And---in seeing the mirror--- she was the pale-haired man standing in her doorway, his singular eye focused directly on her.  
  
She gasped loudly and spun around, several things all happening at the same time. Her arms and nightgown together she'd clutched over her chest, suddenly realizing that this man could've seen her naked breasts. She'd also managed to hit the open drawer with her heel and stumbled back, the wooden edge biting into her lower back. It was also in this same instant that Farfarello let out a cold laugh, thus scaring Tot more than he ever had before.  
  
"Why are you here?!" Tot let out, her voice somewhere between a whimper and a small shriek.  
  
The white-haired man leered at her and stepped into the room, his sadistic grin widening as he saw her clothes in a pile on the floor. "Why are any of us here?"  
  
Tot's mouth snapped shut, and she bit at her lip. This was not expected, and it sure wasn't a nice surprise, not like Nagi's visit had been. She frowned lightly, trying to find the right words.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" she said at last, but Farfarello did not appear to be listening. In fact, he was more interested in... whatever it was that he was doing. Tot couldn't exactly see---he'd bent over, and she couldn't see what he was doing with his hands anymore, not with the position her bed was in.  
  
Curious, Tot crawled around the corner on her knees and one hand (one still using her nightie as a coverup), just in time for Farfarello to stand up, her bra strap around his wrist.  
  
"Hey!" Tot yelped, far softer than she usually would have done. "You let go of that right now!"  
  
"And why should I?" Tot frowned.  
  
"Because it's mine!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Tot scowled. "You! Give it back right now!" She stomped her foot, forgetting that this would send vibrations up her body, thus making her unrestrained chest bounce.  
  
Farfarello raised one eyebrow. A sudden idea struck him, and he grinned. "You want it so much? Take it."  
  
Without waiting to be asked, Tot rushed over, trying to jump up and rip it from his hand---a hard task to do with just one hand for balance. She hadn't expected him to use it like some sort of slingshot and hurl her onto her own bed.  
  
He grinned at her lack of clothing. He wasn't usually one for such physical temptations, but this girl seemed too fun to pass up. After all, if she could charm Nagi, why not he himself?  
  
Her blue hair made a slight swooshing sound as she rolled over and onto her back, scowling up at him from her rather defenseless position on the bed. She really did want to wake up the others, but she didn't want to let herself get hurt, either. And it was almost worth risking Hell's wrath in the process.  
  
"Get out," she whimpered, voice nearly too tiny to be heard. "Take it! Just---go!"  
  
Farfarello snickered lightly and shook his head. "I think not, little girl. You are still innocent, are you not?"  
  
Tot's face crumpled. That question didn't sound so good...  
  
"Go 'way," she tried again, scooting herself off of the bed and onto the floor. She hadn't really thought that pressing her back to the wall would be a bad thing---she just sort of hoped that it meant he wouldn't be able to hurt her from behind. "Leave me alone!"  
  
And suddenly the look on the man's face changed. He had seemed quite enjoyed a few moments ago, but now he looked... dangerous. And that, as Tot knew, wasn't a very good thing at all.  
  
"Stupid," he hissed, his gaze growing cold and much more homicidal. Tot tried to scrunch back further into the wall, her left hand still holding her lilac nightie to her chest. His hand whipped back and Tot screamed, rolling her head to one side in time to avoid having her face skewered by a long-bladed knife.  
  
A loud thwack resounded in the room, and Tot opened her eyes and looked up at her attacker. His blade was embedded now in her wall, inches from her face. She'd been very lucky not to get hit!  
  
Wait...  
  
The girl's right hand crossed over and touched her left cheek numbly. Her fingertips met with a small, paper cut-like wound, and when she pulled them back to look, she saw that they were bloodied as well. Tears welled up in her eyes and trickled down her cheek, mixing with the blood and stinging some.  
  
Slowly, Tot's eyes focused on the man now walking towards her, and she curled up a little tighter. Things were getting worse.  
  
Farfarello knelt down in front of her, before reaching out and ripping his knife out of its place in the wall. Tot winced at this action and closed her eyes as tight as she could. Seeing this, the man sneered.  
  
"Foolish child," he muttered to himself, watching the girl as she continued to quake in fright. Pathetic, really. He leaned his face forward to inspect her wound. He hadn't really been expecting her to dodge it, but considering her line of work, it wasn't that surprising, really.  
  
She cracked one eye open and gulped, seeing how close he was. Noticing that, Farfarello glowered at her, and she shut her eyes tight again. A small snicker escaped him---just like that, he could get her to do whatever he wanted.  
  
Oh, the pleasures of fear...  
  
On a mere whim, Farfarello lurched forward again. She had her eyes closed so she couldn't wince, but maybe his touch... The man grinned.  
  
Not so unlike a snake, his tongue flicked out and over her cut, making the girl's eyes pop open in shock.  
  
And the man grinned at her. And before she had a chance to say or do anything, he drew his arm back and stabbed his blade through the muscle tissue of her right arm, pinning it to the wall as Christ had been pinned to the cross.  
  
In the last second of silence, Tot froze, her entire body rigid, as the man stood and prepared to take his leave.  
  
And that was when her bloodcurdling scream rang out in full volume, waking all in earshot, and then some...  
  
*******  
  
'And white robes were given unto every one of them; and it was said unto them, that they should rest yet for a little and their brethren, that should be killed as they were, should be fulfilled.'  
  
The Book of Revelations, 6:11  
  
*******  
  
The blue-haired girl sat on her bed, sulking. Hell and Schön had been far from pleased to see the bloody state that Tot had been in that night--- pinned to a wall with a blade that size!---but at least she was safe, they kept telling her. They weren't going to let her get hurt again. They'd protect her and keep her safe from now on, and that was their promise.  
  
It made her sniffle some. Adding to that, her arm hurt a whole lot, too. It was wrapped up very tightly in lots of clean white bandages and even a sling. Hell and the doctors said that she was a very lucky little girl, but Tot certainly didn't feel that way! It hurt a whole lot, and even the pills didn't make all the pain go away.  
  
In short? She was tired and she hurt and she just wanted Nagi-kun to come and help make it better. Truth be told, even she wasn't sure how that would help, but it might make her feel a little better about everything.  
  
Sighing, Tot looked up at Rabbi-chan---placed on top of her pillows by Neu or Schön---for some comfort. The poor thing hadn't even been able to go to the hospital with them, what with all the confusion, and Tot desperately wanted to give her old friend a hug.  
  
"Rabbi-chan," she whispered, reaching out with her left hand. Her right one tingled with pain at the movement, but that wasn't about to stop Tot this time.  
  
"Rabbi-chan," she croaked again, her fingers brushing against the worn pink fuzz. "Missed you so much... "  
  
The comfort that holding her toy brought her was nearly impossible to describe. It made her feel at peace, and that serenity was almost enough to dull the pain.  
  
Tears started to roll down her cheeks, but Tot was too occupied with cradling her beloved security than wiping them away. Besides, she only had the use of her left hand right now, thanks to that mean man's knife. And didn't he work with Nagi-kun?  
  
Scary.  
  
"Rabbi-chan," she asked softly, curling him up to her breast, "you don't think... he'll come back... do you?"  
  
Tot didn't bother to answer herself and curled up a little tighter on the bedspread. Maybe she shouldn't have asked to sleep alone here. It was still pretty scary. And Schön or Hell might still be awake, too---if she left the room now, she might be able to catch one of them, and then---  
  
Tot's thought process stopped short when she heard her window creak loudly. Turning around almost mechanically, her mouth widened in horror as a very pale, scarred, and all-too familiar face grinned at her from her window ledge.  
  
"You!" she shrieked, hopping off her bed and then to the doorway. Her sisters---were they all still awake? She'd be hoping! "Why're you back here?!"  
  
Farfarello grinned again and slid inside the room. The window slammed down, making Tot wince and crush Rabbi-chan tighter to her chest and (currently) useless right arm.  
  
"I've come to finish what I started, little girl," he stated, singular eye glinting. Her face paled, much to his own pleasure, and she began to whimper lightly.  
  
"I'll---I'll go get Hell!" she threatened, trying to think of something. Though, what Hell could really do in this situation sort of escaped her, really.  
  
"Another harpy?" The man laughed, and the girl moaned loudly. "I think I might enjoy that."  
  
Tot's face paled incredulously. She didn't want Hell to get hurt, too. That would've been just terrible!  
  
"What do you want with Tot?" The girl's voice was overcome with emotions, but it still made the killer smile more twisted.  
  
"I've merely come to see what you see in Nagi," Farfarello replied smoothly. "Or is it what Nagi sees in you?"  
  
He sniggered at the double entendre while Tot tried to shrink back further. But her arm was greatly paining her now, and the throbbing... ! Moving even the slightest bit made her wince in pain, and there was no way she could escape with her arm hurting her so.  
  
Farfarello's eye flashed suddenly, and before Tot could realize what he was doing, he had one hand clamped over her mouth and the other on her bandaged limb. Her own eyes widened in absolute fear, and he began to hiss out his ultimatum.  
  
"If you stay as the sacrificial lamb before its slaughter---" (Tears came to Tot's eyes at this), "---than I promise not to rip you limb... from limb." Despite the fact that that would have given him an immense amount of pleasure, even. "In fact... I may even spare your life."  
  
The way he said it, it almost sounded like some sort of gift, being able to live, but Tot knew that wasn't it at all. Being 'spared' meant that he was actually thinking about hurting her---or worse.  
  
"Make a noise, if you dare." Farfarello's grin grew sadistic and cold. "I have no qualms against spilling your blood here. In fact... " His grip on her arm tightened, and several of Tot's tears fell, "I think I might enjoy that."  
  
The blue-haired girl said nothing---not that she was even able to, what with his hand in the way. His thumb was very close to the cut he had given her, and she was starting to fear that he was going to kill her no matter what. And that was a thought that---along with being highly disturbing--- was also one that just might come true.  
  
Just as suddenly as he'd pounced, he released her, and Tot instinctively drew her right hand to her chest. She cradled it and tenderly rubbed at her arm, trying very hard to make it not hurt quite so badly. It was her poor fortune, though, that it just was not working.  
  
His scarred face leered down at her as he straddled her hips, smile mocking and grim. The youngest member of Schreient could feel the terror swell up inside of her, but she didn't dare cry out. If she screamed, he'd kill her- --of that she was certain---and when her sisters came to find out what happened, they'd die, too. And Tot would much rather die than ever have that happen.  
  
Farfarello said nothing and just studied the girl for a moment. It was more than apparent that Nagi had never truly done anything with her... and that just made it all the more appealing to him. She was pure... and the thought of her blood...  
  
His smile grew, and Tot paled. She was (barely) able to contain her screams when he bit down on her neck, shoulders, and breasts, but she was unable to stifle the sob when he started lapping at her blood.  
  
"Having trouble being silent?" he'd asked then, gaze alight with something passionate. "I can cut your tongue out for you, or maybe your heart... "  
  
Tot's eyes bugged out and she shook her head quickly, her tears leaving white, salty paths in their wake. At first the Irishman looked a tad disappointed, but his face brightened up as he thought of something equally cruel to do to the girl.  
  
Moreso, actually...  
  
*******  
  
The girl with the ocean-hued hair lay on her bed, helpless and crying as the white-haired form of the professional Irish killer slammed his hips against hers. She was even still mostly silent, though the odd sob or the quick catching of breath did escape her once every so often.  
  
Farfarello, on the other hand, couldn't seem to get the grin off his face. The vision of her face as he tore open her skin and drenched her sheets with her own blood and tears was one he adored greatly. He'd even gone so far as to unravel some of the bandages on her arm and then pin it to the wall with one of his smaller knives as an extra security measure.  
  
Her body quaked under his, unused to the actions he was forcing upon it. And that was just fine with him---in all actuality, he preferred it that way. It would make Nagi all the more angrier later.  
  
His right hand (currently holding her steady at the hips and disabling movement) released its hold and moved toward a new target---his chest. He withdrew another blade, this one with a more needle-like point, and heard the girl below him choke on a gasp.  
  
Grinning, Farfarello upended the weapon and pressed the tip to the girl's stomach, just above her navel. Her eyes clenched shut tighter than ever before, and she missed seeing the bead of blood appear under the point of his tool.  
  
The man pressed his thumb into the red, and Tot let out a very soft whimper of pain. The cut itself wasn't that bad in comparison to others he'd inflicted on her in any way, but the fact that he was smearing his hand with her blood, well...  
  
Without a word, Farfarello pressed his bloody thumb to the bandage on her arm, grinning wildly. The bandage performed its job well and was marked with a darkening spot. He then pressed it to her cheek and the girl turned her face away, the blood leaving a long, thick smudge along her cheekbone and jaw.  
  
She'd winced as he grabbed at her arm, the pain from that area masking the pain from other areas. She didn't want to think about the blood on her stomach, or on her face, or anywhere else, for that matter---she just wanted him to go away and leave her be.  
  
The minutes passed and he continued to smear her blood across her bare skin like tribal markings, and she continued to stay as silent as she could. She truly felt like just crying, but she wasn't sure if that would count as being loud or not.  
  
Her body jerked up and down, and she could almost hear his grin widening as he continued to treat her so. Tot didn't understand how this kind of thing could be enjoyable in the least, particularly when she herself was in so much pain.  
  
He grunted loudly, and Tot kept her eyes clenched shut. Suddenly she could feel warmth near her ear and cracked one eye open, only to see that the man had pressed his face down next to hers.  
  
"You sin beautifully," he told her, and his cracked face lifted as he shifted his weight again. The blue-eyed girl stared at him blankly, not truly understanding until he thrust into her again and she choked on the bile in her throat.  
  
Oh, so that was what he'd meant.  
  
The youngest member of Schreient tried to calm down by reassuring herself that the man would leave her alone after tonight. After all, she'd complied with his wishes---what else could he be after?  
  
The answer came as his face neared hers again, lit up with whatever emotion he was currently livid with. It was truly terrifying for her, to see him grinning at her so closely. And it was even scarier when his teeth bit into her neck.  
  
Tot yelped, her first sound in awhile. Farfarello's single gold eye turned to glare at her, and she let out a very tiny gasp. Was that going to count as being loud, and---if so---what would he do about it?  
  
He dredged his teeth along her neck, and she winced. Whether or not there was any blood, well, she didn't really want to know. She just wanted him to leave her alone already!  
  
Before he could hiss out what was probably a death threat, a familiar voice rang out sharply from the hallway.  
  
"Tot!" it rang out, and the girl's eyes widened. "What are you still doing up? You need sleep, and now!"  
  
The blue-haired girl's eyes filled with tears. "Schön... " she whispered. She was starting to get afraid that Nagi's teammate was going to hurt her sister, and that she wouldn't be able to help at all. She was, after all, right-handed---and there was no way she could maneuver her umbrella with her left hand, even if it was in the room.  
  
The man had actually stopped moving and looked back over his shoulder slightly. Tot tried to look up, but she was just too frightened to. She didn't want to see her sister's face when the man attacked her---that would have been just too much to bear.  
  
"And so enters the second," the pale man spoke. He seemed quite calm, all things considered, though it wasn't really his place to 'freak out' over such trivial matters. Nonetheless, his time here was nearing its end.  
  
The door slammed open, revealing an angered blonde woman in a white housecoat. Her hair had been pulled into a sloppy braid and her lipstick was smeared, but other than that, it was only her near-rabid scowl that offset her appearance. As her eyes focused in on the bed, however, her expression changed dramatically, going from pure anger to shock to horror in under three seconds.  
  
"Tot!" Schön began, followed by a very loud, "You bastard!" in Farfarello's direction. The man snickered at her anger and withdrew himself from both the girl and the bed, revealing larger, darker stains on the sheets.  
  
"And once again, the harpies are too late to prevent any more sinning," he crooned, lithe body moving towards the still-open window. "What a shame. Another soul ripped from the light and thrown into the world of pain."  
  
The blonde glowered at the man, having made her way to the bedside already. She was quick to pull Tot up into her arms, disregarding the fact that there would be no salvaging her clothing afterwards. The girl was far more important, even moreso with her current condition.  
  
Tiny fingers tightened in her hair, and the model looked down to see that Tot was clutching at her rather desperately through a mask of tears.  
  
"Schön... " she choked out, her marred body shivering sadly in the night air. The model swore beneath her breath then, realizing that there was no way she could take care of both the Irish psychopath and Tot at the same time. Which meant that one of them was going to get away... unless...  
  
"Hell!" Schön yelled, crushing Tot's head to her chest far too protectively. The damage had already been done, after all---what did she hope to accomplish by dragging their leader in, if not to alert both the older woman and Neu, and get them to take care of their little 'visitor'?  
  
But Farfarello knew what his odds were, and slid out the window of the youngest Schreient girl's room, snickering. It was pointless to say that he enjoyed his time there---he was ecstatic.  
  
Schön's sneer grew as the pale man disappeared from sight. Her hatred, too, was rising, and she had half a mind to go out the window herself and try and strangle that fiend forever daring to touch Tot, but she knew better. Even if she could catch up with him, she was unarmed, and there was no telling what arsenal he was hiding on his person. And besides---Tot needed her.  
  
The blonde helped Tot to her feet and (after a moment of searching it out), fished Rabbi-chan out from behind the bed and gave it to the crying girl. She then pulled her robe off and put it on the blue haired girl's shoulders, trying to mind some of the larger cuts and abrasions.  
  
The model even guided the teen over to the far wall, where the mansion's intercom system had been set up. Wishing she'd thought of it sooner, Schön pounded in Hell's code and pressed the switch.  
  
"Hell," she snapped, eyes darting back to the broken little girl behind her. "Situation, now!"  
  
A pause, and then, from out of the static grew the reply.  
  
"Schön? What is it?"  
  
Lips pursed. "It's Tot---"  
  
No more words were needed. "I'm on it," her leader replied, and the COM network switched off. Schön let out a small sigh and looked back down at Tot, whom had fallen to her knees in the middle of the floor, still clutching at her toy protectively.  
  
"Poor babe," she muttered softly, shaking her head. The malice inside her heart, though, was still growing, and she was more than determined to make than man suffer the next time they met. If only for her sake and not for the girl's, that man would not get away the next time.  
  
"Bastard will pay," she hissed through clenched teeth, stooping down to lend Tot a hand in standing. Hell's footsteps could be heard now, which was a good sign.  
  
For Schreient, anyway...  
  
*******  
  
"And where have you been, Farfarello?"  
  
The Irishman glanced up and into the faces of his leader, Brad Crawford, and the team telekinetic, Nagi Naoe. The door clicked shut behind him, and he grinned maniacally.  
  
"Out," he answered, calmly brushing his hands across his front. Nagi frowned at the amount of dried blood on his clothes---no doubt about what he'd been up to that evening.  
  
Brad noticed, too. "And did you enjoy yourself tonight as well?" His tone was clipped and calm, not out of character for him in the least. At least that much was still reliable.  
  
The pale man gave a singular nod, grin never once retreating. That much wasn't the disturbing part---rather, it was the way that his eye seemed to have locked onto the young boy in the room.  
  
But if Brad had noticed it, he hadn't deemed it problematic in the least. Instead, he turned and left the two younger assassins alone. Nagi sent him a glare on his way out of the room, but once again---the American did not care.  
  
Typical.  
  
"How many clergymen died at your hands tonight?" the boy asked, watching blandly as the scarred killer moved limberly into the hallway. Not that he even really wanted to know---but it would be better to, in case the media decided it was some sort of Satanic-Apocalyptic sign.  
  
Farfarello's eye gleamed as he mentally toyed with his Trump card. "None at all, Nagi."  
  
The boy's eyes flashed. Something about the way his name has been spoken... it sounded almost mocking. And that, generally, was not a good feeling to receive from someone so psychotic and twisted.  
  
"Whom did you kill, them?" the boy asked, tone heavy. There was no way he could have lost so much blood on his own... and the splatter, well. That just proved murder, even if nothing else had.  
  
Farfarello glanced down at the boy, his pace slowing but never quite halting. "No one died, Nagi."  
  
This made the boy stop. His frown had deepened considerably, and when the Irishman actually did bother to stop and turn around to view him, his smile widened even further.  
  
"Then how do you explain the blood, Farfarello?" Nagi's eyes darkened. "You can't expect me to believe you helped an injured person to a hospital ward."  
  
"And why would I ever do such a thing? To sin and to die are so closely related," the older man explained, spreading his hands out before him. "That to push one over the edge of insanity is to sin more... Do you not agree?"  
  
The young man crossed his arms over his chest. "But that doesn't explain the blood on your clothing, Farfarello."  
  
The pale-haired man looked down at his attire, tugging the corner of his vest up slightly. Some flakes of dried, brown blood fluttered down, much to the young teen's disgust. Somehow, Nagi just knew he'd be the one to end up cleaning the rug after this all ended. And that much he just wasn't looking forward to in the least.  
  
"Don't you recognize it, Nagi?" he asked, tilting his head to one side and smiling demonically. And it was always a demonic smile, too, one that Nagi had grown bored with seeing. "You, of all people, would be the one most expected to as well... "  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The smile grew more demon-like.  
  
"She sinned beautifully, Nagi," he taunted, turning his back to the boy and moving down the hall again. "You should be proud."  
  
The boy went rigid as the older man walked away, laughing. Dull eyes shone blandly as his mind clicked and the thought processed fully, the smallest of shudders running down his back.  
  
"Bastard," he whispered, his voice hollow and dead sounding. "You did that to her... it was you this whole time... "  
  
"Tell her the next time you see her that I look forward to seeing her sin once more," Farfarello's voice called, drifting out from behind a closed door.  
  
"I thought you hated her," the boy hissed, closing his eyes as tightly as he could. He didn't want to think about it---any of it. "Why... if you hated her... "  
  
"Spite. Possession. And mostly... because you wouldn't have spilt her blood in the process."  
  
Nagi opened his eyes to glare at the doorway where Farfarello's laughter was heard, ringing out in the small, empty hallway like satanic bells. His fists clenched and he turned away, the thought of Farfarello's actions poisoning and tearing into his soul. It was worse to be dead on the inside, he knew---and it was Farfarello who'd killed him.  
  
*******  
  
'For the great day of His wrath has come, and who shall be able to stand?'  
  
The Book of Revelations, 6:17  
  
*******  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Oh, your eyes are still intact? Oh, I see. No sporks in the house? That's okay; we're having a sale! Buy a Gangsta V-Approved Spork! 75% of the quality at 50% of the price! Now there's a deal you can't live without! :D  
  
And even Nagi's soul died at the end. DAMN.  
  
*******  
  
My sincerest apologies to those of you whose brains suffered during this, And for those of you whose souls are now big, black, empty places, well... Must suck to be you. ^^v And for the sake of my own bottomless black pit, I feel it necessary to add, "HELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!"  
  
Paris sure was a bleeding git, hunh? :/  
  
---Gangsta Videl  
  
******* 


End file.
